


Nature

by ArcticLava21



Category: Anne of Avonlea (TV), Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985), Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Idk just interpret as you wish, Lake of Shining Waters, Lovers Lane, Nature Walk, Romantic Friendship, anne is in her happy place, happiness, my friends would probably do this with me, or maybe gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 08:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLava21/pseuds/ArcticLava21
Summary: Anne and Diana have a pleasant time simply taking a walk.





	Nature

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! Hope your having a wonderful day.   
> Before anyone yells at me for "sexualizing platonic friendships" please note that this is for all those queer kids who grew up pretending. Pretending that he ended up with him instead of her, or desperately wanted representation. Are we good? <3 Enjoy yourselves lovely people.

Anne and Diana walk down Lover’s Lane, arm in arm, laughing and conversing like they had always done.

Anne’s starry eyes are alight with childlike wonder, and she talks in a way that makes her fascination with the scenery apparent. Anne was usually an animated person, but the fact that she was in a beautiful place with someone she loved dearly only made her more so.

The sky was crystal blue, and wispy clouds hung comfortably above, swaying and shifting in the light breeze that tickled Anne’s “auburn” hair.

The sun shone brightly down through the maples above, casting a shadowy pattern on the often trodden path below. Flowers poke out from the dirt path, and Anne and Diana are careful not to tramp over them, lest they became the cause of such beautiful flowers’ deaths. That would be unbearable to Anne. Most people would not care one bit, and Diana, although she would never intentionally step on a flower and appreciated their beauty, would not consider it the end of the world if they accidentally stepped on one. But, Anne would for a short period of time, and Diana in that way, understood her.

“Oh, do listen to the birds, my dear Diana!” Anne says, grey eyes shining in delight, looking about her in awe upon seeing a little bird fly by with a harmonious chirping noise. At sixteen, Anne was nearly grown, yet she had never lost her childlike passion for finding the beauty in things, unlike those who surrounded her.

The people of Avonlea, so it seemed, tended to have such a pessimistic outlook on life, and Anne in her current state of blind elation (brought on by the beauty of the day) was determined to make everyone she encountered happier. The optimistic exceptions of course were her kindred spirits, and Diana was certainly a feature of that list. But, the majority of those she encountered were not to be considered kindred spirits, and were not notably happy simply because it was a beautiful day.

The previous week had been thunderstorm after thunderstorm, and the effects of the weather had caused the people to fall into a looming state of gloom. Most people with little imagination considered thunderstorms to be a negative aspect of life. They didn't sit dreamily looking out the window with their head in their palm, imagining that there was a tragically romantic battle going on in the sky. That the monotonous booms were the battle cries of fallen warriors, those who died a painful death, watching those around them continue the fight for justice. That fantasy was admittedly dark for Anne, but nevertheless it was enchanting to be transported to another world whilst sitting in her room. She didn't dare to share it with anybody (except Diana) like she might of as a child. She was an adult now, and her priorities and ideas should be focused on the practical world, not one that she would never truly encounter.

Even Diana considered these flights of fantasy to be impractical, or at least that's what she said. Anne could tell (she had a good way of reading people) that she truly did still imagine, just as she would have in her youth. Diana had simply been caught in the trap known as adulthood, and unable to escape its grasps, kept her imagining and childlike wonder to herself.

“This is such a beautiful day. In truth, there has been no other day that has reached this level of beauty.” Anne remarks decidedly as they reach the rusted bridge that stretched across the Lake of Shining Waters.   
“Oh Anne. You say that nearly every time you exit the house.” Diana says with a light chuckle  
“But I truly mean it, my dear, and besides, what harm is there in finding the beauty in the day?”  
“Well, I suppose none.”   
“Exactly.” Anne inhales deeply, taking in the crisp spring air.   
“and when I'm with you, my dear, it's always a beautiful day.”   
“Anne…”  
They stop for a moment to admire the lake, and Anne nestles her head in the crook of Diana’s neck. They stay that way for awhile, enjoying the simple pleasures of life together.

 


End file.
